Gu Family Book
Details *'Title:' 구가의 서 / Gugauiseo *'Also known as:' Ancient Medical Book / The Writings of Nine Houses / Book of the House of Gu / Kang Chi, the Beginning *'Genre:' Fantasy, human, melodrama, historical, romance *'Episodes:' 24 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Apr-08 to 2013-Jun-25 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 21:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' Gu Family Book OST Synopsis A melodrama epic about the great deal of trouble Choi Kang Chi, born as a half-human-half-mythical-creature, who goes through struggles in order to live more like a human than anyone else despite not being able to become human. He is the son of Gu Wol Ryung, the guardian spirit of Jiri Mountain, and Yoon Seo Hwa, an ordinary human. Choi Kang Chi later was raised by adopted family. He grows up as an outspoken character who's full of curiosity and one day, he realizes that he's a half-human-half-beast through a certain incident and starts living his second life. While going through the struggles, he met Dam Yeo Wool who is a master of martial arts and archery at young age and then, they both fall in love with each other. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Lee Seung Ki as Choi Kang Chi **Jung Joon Won as child Kang Chi *Bae Suzy as Dam Yeo Wool **Jo Min Ah as child Yeo Wool *Yoo Yun Suk as Park Tae Seo *Lee Yoo Bi as Park Chung Jo **Kim So Yun as child Chung Jo *Sung Joon as Gon *Lee Sung Jae as Jo Kwan Woong *Jo Sung Ha as Dam Pyung Joon Kang Chi's Biological Parents *Choi Jin Hyuk as Gu Wol Ryung (Kang Chi's father) *Yoon Se Ah as Ja Hong Myung / middle age Yoon Seo Hwa (Kang Chi's mother) **Lee Yun Hee as Yoon Seo Hwa ;Extended Cast *Kim Hee Won as Monk So Jung *Uhm Hyo Sup as Park Moo Sol (Chung Jo's father) *Jung Hye Young as Chun Soo Ryun *Son Ga Young as Wol Sun *Yoo Dong Geun as Lee Soon Shin *Jo Jae Yoon as Ma Bong Chool *Lee Do Kyung as Teacher Gong Dal *Kim Hee Jung as Lady Yoon (Kang Chi's adoptive mom) *Nam Hyun Joo as gisaeng house's chief maid *Park Joo Hyung as Han Noh *Kim Ki Bang as Eok Man *Kim Bo Mi as Dam Yi (Seo Hwa's maid) (ep1) *Lee David as Yoon Jung Yoon (Seo Hwa's brother) (ep1) *David McInnis as Kageshima *Kim Dong Kyoon as Choi Ma Reum *Song Young Kyu as Pil Mok *Kim Sung Hoon as Wol Pae *Jin Kyung as Yeo Wool's teacher *Lee Hye In as Gob Dan *Otani Ryohei as Miyamoto Danju *Jang Joon Yoo as fake Ja Hong Myung *Jo Woo Jin as Jo Kwan Woong's underling *Yum Dong Hun *Lee Sang Hoon *Choi Dae Sung *Seo Kwang Jae Production Credits *'Production Company:' Samhwa Networks *'Chief Producer:' Lee Chang Sub *'Director:' Shin Woo Chul, Kim Jung Hyun *'Screenwriter:' Kang Eun Kyung Episode Ratings See Gu Family Book/Episode Ratings Recognitions ;2014 2nd Asia Rainbow TV Awards *Outstanding Historical Drama *Outstanding Leading Actor (Lee Seung Ki) *Outstanding Supporting Actor (Choi Jin Hyuk) *Outstanding Director (Shin Woo Chul) ;2013 MBC Drama Awards *Top Excellence Actor, Miniseries (Lee Seung Ki) *Top Excellence Actress, Miniseries (Bae Suzy) *Popularity Award (Lee Seung Ki) *Best Couple Award (Lee Seung Ki and Bae Suzy) ;2013 2nd Daejeon Drama Festival - APAN Star Awards *Best Action *New Actor Award (Choi Jin Hyuk) *New Acress Award (Lee Yoo Bi) ;2013 6th Korea Drama Awards *Best OST - "Only You" (Gu Family Book OST) by 4MEN ;2013 8th Seoul International Drama Awards *Outstanding Korean Drama Actress (Bae Suzy) ;2013 Mnet 20′s Choice Awards *20′s Drama Star - Female (Bae Suzy) External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:MBC Category:Samhwa Networks Category:Historical Category:Fantasy Category:Mythology Category:Melodrama Category:Romance